


Undercover

by moonyandpadfoot07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agent, Agent!Levi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College!Eren, Fluff, I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER LATER ON, M/M, Spy - Freeform, YOU'RE GOING TO READ ABOUT LEVI'S ABS DONT YA ALL WORRY, and we have a crazy hange here, ill do my best to write smut, omfg, smut later on, wherein eren gets a boner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandpadfoot07/pseuds/moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retired from active duty, former agent Levi Ackerman is now living a simple life in a town called Trost. A colleague tracks him down and convinces him to go back in the field, but Levi refuses, unable to let go of the peaceful life he has just started. Enter Eren Yeager, a college student whom Levi can’t take his eyes off from, and is also his neighbor.<br/>Something happens and Levi must now flee from Trost, making a decision he hopes he doesn’t regret later on: He takes Eren with him.<br/>Also, Eren meets "The Team".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's background. And also, he finds Eren very fuckable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired when I was watching Mission: Impossible 3. Only ten minutes in and I knew I had to write this. I couldn’t shake off the idea in my head, so here it goes!
> 
> I live for comments and kudos. *winks
> 
> Aaaand, without further ado, here’s Undercover!

Levi hates Mondays. Levi hates Mondays so much that he cusses when he opens the computer and types in his password, and cusses again when he finds out he has six unread e-mails.

“Fuck.”

The woman passing by his desk paused to give him a disgusted look, but Levi couldn’t care less.

While the woman, Hitch Dreyse with her annoying catty face and bushy brown hair is simple to ignore, Levi can’t stand a messy inbox. He starts reading them one by one, and finds out that they’re all tiresome company memos. Levi rolls his eyes.

Fuck everything.

An intern named Thomas comes up to him, holding a pile of documents. Thomas has only started last week, but he knows the sacred rule of not getting under Levi’s skin. Either the older employees must have warned the young man about Levi’s temperament, or the other interns who came before Thomas. Again, Levi doesn’t give a flying fuck.

Thomas nervously tries to speak to Levi. “Uhm, Mr. Corrigan?”

Right. Levi’s pseudonym is Seth Corrigan, an average 27-year old American employee who works for Clyde Cola and lives in Trost.

All the other interns are too afraid to talk to him, so they send poor Thomas and puts him up to the task. Levi finds it hilarious that the guy acts as a sacrificial lamb.

Unsure how to approach Levi, Thomas tries to speak to him. “Boss wants you to finish all these by—“

“By Wednesday, yes. I am aware of that,” Levi cuts him off, his eyes glued on the computer screen.

“O-okay. I’ll just leave them here,” Thomas places the files on Levi’s desk and quickly turns his heel to leave.

“Tch,” Levi clicks his tongue.

It has been eight months after Levi went off the grid. Although his agent days are over, Levi is grateful to live the life of a regular civilian. No problems about hacking, trespassing, and all the shit he used to do. No qualms about the security of the United States. Nothing. He’s just a regular person now, and he fucking loves it.

He doesn’t miss the thrill of tracking illegal firearms dealers, or detonating bombs located in public areas. In his opinion, he has faced enough trouble for a lifetime.

He loves his house too. It’s a huge place for one, but Levi doesn’t feel the need to move. His residence is thirty minutes away from work, which is great, and his neighbors are nice. Although he must admit that it gets a bit lonely, his mundane life becomes exciting when he catches a glimpse of the boy who lives next door.

Being a former agent, he uses his skills to investigate on him, and learns that the cute guy he is crushing on is Eren Yeager, a 20-year old college student who goes to Trost University.

There are times that Levi is tempted to talk to the said boy, but he knows better.

Eren Yeager lives with his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman, a girl who is of the same age and is half American and half-Japanese. She goes to Trost University too, and takes up business like Eren. There’s one strange detail about this girl though—she shares the same surname as Levi’s.

It turns out she’s a distant relative of Levi’s, which is shocker for him, because all his life he thought he was alone. Levi didn’t meet his father, and his mother died when he was five. Since then he lived off the streets, until an old guy picked him up and—

There’s no use recounting those memories.

Upon learning that Mikasa is his family, Levi doesn’t know how to react. He feels glad to know she’s somehow connected to him, but believes that it’s best not to introduce himself.

Then there’s Armin Arlert, Eren’s best friend who likes to come over Eren’s place every day. Armin majors in History, and Levi is impressed. The kid has a brilliant mind, and will definitely be a good partner to somebody he knows in the Agency.

The Agency. Also known as Recon Corps.

Levi’s mind travels thirteen years back, and remembers a tall, muscular blonde who recruited him in the Recon Corps. Levi was fourteen then, wandering aimlessly on the outskirts of Paris. The next thing he knew he was flying to America, with a guy he just met, and entered an academy for “the gifted”, or so the man said. That man was Erwin Smith, now second-in-command to the director of Recon Corps, who saw him that day. Erwin, who was only a team leader back then, witnessed Levi fighting off street thugs when the former was “taking a stroll” down a dark alley. Fascinated to see such a small guy triumph over a band of thieves, Erwin asked where Levi learned how to defend himself. Levi shrugged, saying he had to develop that skill or he was good as dead meat.

Erwin explained to him what Recon Corps was and what it stood for. According to him, Recon Corps was a secret organization built to protect people from harm. Erwin made it sound so simple. He told Levi they needed more people to join their cause, and it would be such a shame not to put Levi’s talents into use. Aside from being unbelievably strong for a very thin looking fourteen-year old, Levi was also smart. Back then, Erwin spoke to Levi in fluent French, and the latter mistook the former for being French. It turned out Erwin was from England, and he learned French when he was at the Recon Corps Academy. He’s also fluent in other languages, and this surprised Levi. He immediately agreed to come to America when Erwin asked if he wanted to. And that’s how Levi’s life changed.

Thirteen years later and Levi doesn’t regret tagging along Erwin that day.

Today, he still carries the wounds he sustained during those thirteen years, and even if that time provided him food, clothing, shelter, and good education, they were all too much to bear.

He can’t bear the loss of another friend.

So he quit eight months ago, and asked—begged—Erwin not to contact him anymore. Let him disappear. Because for once he dreams for himself, not for anyone else.

* * *

 

At 6 in the evening, Levi reaches home after a tiring day. Well, not so tiring compared to his former line of work, but sitting the whole day in the office makes Levi’s back hurt. He had no clue he’d be this physically inactive eight months ago, but fuck, he prefers this over his past life. Now he’s able to sleep for a good eight hours, unlike before when he went to that mission with the team to stop a broker of arms and information from killing everyone inside a building in Chicago.

Levi closes the door behind him, and strides towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Today is also hot, and Levi feels he’s dehydrated. The phone rings, and Levi lets out a heavy sigh.

“Must be someone from the office,” Levi grumbles.

He puts the phone on his ear. “Hello?”

“Good evening, Sir. I am pleased to inform you that you have won an all-expense paid trip to Germany.”

Levi freezes. He knows this voice. How did they know where he is?

Levi puts down the phone and heads towards the door when—

_Ding dong._

Levi takes a sharp breath. Sensing danger, he clenches his fist and prepares for what’s right outside his house. His gun is upstairs, so it leaves him no other choice but to challenge the opponent into a fist fight.

And then run.

In the Academy, they were taught how to kill someone using their bare hands in fourteen ways. Levi smirks, thankful for what he learned when he was a teenager.

The doorbell rings again.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, bastard.”

Levi opens the door.

_Shit._

His eyes become the size of platters when he sees Eren Yeager wearing a baggy shirt and pants and the brightest smile Levi has ever seen.

Eren’s smile becomes even more beautiful when he opens his mouth to speak, but Levi is too dumbstruck to hear what the guy is saying.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Levi’s heart wants to break out of its ribcage this very instant. He’s getting lost in those emerald green eyes.

“Uh, are you okay?”

Levi snaps out of his daydream when Eren’s face contorts a little. “Yeah,” Levi says, trying to compose himself.

_You are very fuckable, Mr. Yeager. Do you know that?_

Eren beams again, and Levi tries so hard not to pull him close and crush him in a tight embrace. Because, you know, Eren’s blood might stop circulating.

“So, you coming over?” Eren asks hopefully.

Wait. What is he inviting him to come over his house?

“I don’t like parties, kid.” Levi puts his bitch face back on.

_I’m so sorry. I have a huge crush on you, but I have to take care of something first. And then I’ll go back to you. Hopefully._

“Oh,” Eren’s face fell. Levi can see the disappointment appear on the guy’s face, and it breaks his heart to reject him.

_I’m a fucking idiot. Sorry. I know I am officially the worst person on earth. And the stupidest._

“Step aside,” Levi snarls at Eren, pretending to be pissed at him. Eren is completely nonplussed at the moment, and then does what Levi says and quietly walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows where Levi is going?   
> And please, please, please do review! I love to hear from you! Tell me what you think.  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
